Granny Videos
Not what you were looking for? See Granny Memes. This is the place where you can upload your YouTube videos here. However, only VIDEOS RELATED TO GRANNY! Rules General: * Don't edit other people's videos. * Don't insult anyone in any way possible this means speak of ethnicity, gender, sexual orientation, and so forth. Gameplay Heading Rules: *The videos uploaded on Gameplay Heading must be your own ones otherwise it will be removed. *Don't steal other people's videos and claim they are your own ones. *The captions can only be edited by people that have been given permission by the uploader(s) or the grammar needs to be correct. Gameplay Normal Gameplay A new Bear Trap Glitch in Granny?!|This is a glitch found by Lam 2 weird bugs in Granny (by NguyenAnhLam) Granny Version 1.0 by NguyenAnhLam|Let's play Granny Version 1.0! Granny Version 1.0.5 by NguyenAnhLam|Granny 1.0.5! Granny Version 1.1 by NguyenAnhLam Granny Version 1.2 (Normal) by NguyenAnhLam Granny Version 1.2 (Hard) by NguyenAnhLam Granny Version 1.2 (Easy) by NguyenAnhLam Creaking Floors in Granny (Version 1.7.3) by NguyenAnhLam|This is how to avoid the Creaking Floors! Car Endings in Granny - Updated Car part 2 (Version 1.7.3) Freeze Trap in Granny (Version 1.7.3) All Game Over scenes in Granny (Version 1.7.3)|I'll show you all 4 Game Over scenes in 4 different modes! Game Over glitch in Granny (Version 1.7.3)|Read here for more information about this glitch! :D Freeze Granny with the Freeze Trap (Version 1.7.3) Granny's speaking voice?! (by NguyenAnhLam) Granny Version 1.3 (Normal) by NguyenAnhLam Granny version 1.7.3 Extreme challenge (full details in description) Granny version 1.7.3 Extreme Door challenge (full details in description)|Yeah, I earned Excellent Survivor role! :D All The End scenes in Granny (Version 1.7.3) Another 3 Weird Bugs in Granny?! (version 1.7.3) Granny Chapter Two - The End scenes (Practice) Granny Chapter Two OST (Main Menu Music) Granny Chapter Two - Game Over scenes Granny Chapter Two - The End scenes Granny Chapter Two - Child's Dinner Game Over scene Freeze glitch on Extreme Mode in Granny (Full details in description) Speed-Runs Granny Game Over% Speedrun 2 58.41 Granny Game Over% Speedrun Normal 2 53.04 Granny Game Over% Easy Speedrun 3 24.98 Granny Game Over% Hard Speedrun 2 41.55 Granny version 1.7.3 Extreme Speedrun (Door)|I'm so lucky! xD Granny version 1.7.3 Extreme Speedrun (Car) Extreme Nightmare speedrun in Granny (Full details in description) Granny - Speedy Challenge (full details in description)|This is the challenge I created by myself Granny - Speedy Challenge with the Door (full details in description) Granny Shinobi Challenge (full details in description) Funny Videos My favorite ways to troll Granny (by NguyenAnhLam)|Relax, Granny! xD Funny Moments with Granny (by NguyenAnhLam)|Granny can moonwalk?! Trailer Granny vs. bé Lê Văn Đạt (by NguyenAnhLam)|A new video is coming soon :3 Granny is an AoE fan?!|Wow, Granny is a big fan of Age of Empires! Conversation with Granny (Vietsub) by NguyenAnhLam Special Days Merry Christmas with Granny (Vietsub)|Remember to turn the English subtitles on! Granny Miracle Challenge - Christmas Special Video (full details in description) Granny All Difficulties (Happy New Year Special) Memes The invisible Player Suprising Granny For Her Birthday! (Gone Wrong!) Music Granny OST (Main Menu Music) Cho Em - WanBi Tuấn Anh (Granny Version by NguyenAnhLam)|Lam's favorite song! Granny Chapter Two OST (Main Menu Music) Granny Chapter Two OST (1 hour version) Category:Free-to-Edit Category:Free-to-Use Category:Important Pages Category:Memes